Escaping hell
by shiro-usagi-1
Summary: Kidnapped as children and taken to Hell to be experimented on. Can Neji, Sakura, Hinata and Sasuke escape and live the normal life they dream about. Also it seems the devil isn't happy about them leaving and refuses to let them go peacefully. Not canon/ probably OC character personalities/Orosasu in beginning
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sakura was bored. She hated this place it was dark and dank, she was chained to the floor and could barely reach the mat that was her bed it had no blankets or pillows they had been confiscated due to her bad behaviour. The only other object in her cell was a toilet which was more of a pit in the ground. The metal chains cut into her red swollen wrists, they were thick and dented from where she had repeatedly tried to smash them open on the ground but knew it was hopeless. They had been designed especially for her to keep her locked up since she refused to obey _him._

She seethed cursing him for her situation with nothing to do in the tiny cell she would think mainly of her parents and happier memories anything to rid her of the reality. She snorted, remembering her optimism at the start of her kidnap she would imagine the police rushing in shooting _him _dead then rescuing and delivering the scared her to her parents who would be crying that they had their little angel back as all three of them would embrace to never let go again. _**How naive I was**_. She had cried so much back then only to be beaten till she was quiet mostly because she would have passed out but now she no longer had tears they had dried out after a few months of this Hell not that she knew times and dates anymore, the whole hideout was underground away from curious eyes or any help.

But her defiance was strong and she refused to break, she couldn't- not like her other friends in this place, she knew if she broke she would never escape so with nothing to do and running out of happy memories she would plan. Although she would defy _him_ she was never outrageous, a lot of her time in this place she couldn't remember and was told by her friends that it was due to her being sedated- now being asleep wouldn't help her out of the situation so she knew not to push the guy too far. She would imagine many plans but knew that most of them were useless, she didn't know the layout of this Hell much less if she did manage to get outside she would have no idea what to expect- the place might as well be on an abandoned island in the middle of nowhere. In addition she had tried escaping many times before only to fail get severely beaten and punished and shoved back into a cell, left alone. She often wondered why they bothered to feed her- okay she was considered a success and _he_ no doubt did have high expectations for her if the number 2 tattoo on the inside of her left thigh was anything to go by- but _he_ clearly hated her disobedience and strong will as _he_ rarely ever used her although Sakura thought this was just fine as if she wanted to be used for experiments and 'testing' as it was called.

She smirked to herself, _his_ dislike causing her this satisfaction. Yes she wasn't broken yet and her stubborn will refused to give up. _**I will beat the guy with a one hit KO! Just you wait you dirty snake! **_She would escape. She would get her life back from the man and most importantly she would make sure that in her escape she would have her friends with her.

OOOOOOOOO

It was cold and dark. She blinked her eyes opening slowly to nothing but darkness. She tried to get up but couldn't move her whole body was paralyzed and unresponsive to the commands her mind was giving it. As much as she could tell, she was lying down and alone as she heard nothing but a few drops of water escaping the leaking pipes and falling to splash on the floor. Her heart beat faster with panic but her body remained motionless, she wanted to scream but her mouth refused to open. She inwardly sobbed, how many times had it been now? When would it end? Hinata was one of _his _favourites to experiment on and test. She had been a rare success and a strong one at that although she refused in showing the man- the devil she thought- the extent of her abilities. She wondered if this small rebellion was worth it since this only caused the devil to want to help her develop them but still she wouldn't show him.

She was grateful that Sakura was so strong physically, mentally and emotionally. Really, Hinata couldn't help but think them as opposites of each other. They had become friends instantly with the bond of understanding of both being in this situation. Sakura had been here longer than herself yet Hinata needed Sakura's support. A determined look from those green eyes hardened Hinata's resolve against her predicament, small eyebrow twitches or nods of the head to let her know the plan of escape was still ongoing and not to give up hope. And Hinata's favourite interaction between them is the small mouth twitch –in place of a smile as they wished to hide anything and everything from the devil- to let her know that despite what she is, what she has done, that they are friends.

Their cell rooms were opposite each other with their other two friends on either side so the fit into a square shape but with a corridor through the middle of them. The cell was thick brick walls with a door to the side that had been modified to be made of thick bars and she knew that it was on purpose so the four could see each other. The devil thought their friendship was funny and enjoyed messing with it. To be able to see one another and yet not be able to help them in particular when that man's experiments sent them into fevers and delirium, all they could do was watch their friends suffering. They were too afraid to speak knowing the man would be listening. The worst times would be when they would watch each other being tested on. It would make her fragile body shake with fear and she would cry hysterically sometimes scream but that only made _him_ laugh.

_**Excitement and anticipation**_. These brought Hinata out of her thoughts as they meant only two things: 1) those two emotions spelled her dread and 2) soon she would no longer be alone. On cue to her thoughts the door opened with a creak swarming the doorway with light from the torches in the hallway but blinding her to the two figures that stood in the now open doorway not that she needed to see their faces to know who they were.

"Number 3, today you will undergo further enhancement".

Hinata felt her heart stop. So her body's inaction meant drugs which meant she would be experimented on. She inwardly groaned at what the sick bastards wanted to do to her. She felt a cold thumb begin to stroke her cheek, the touch made her ill.

"We believe you may feel quite ill afterwards but don't worry we will look after you, you are important to me after all"

Hinata wanted to struggle to scream but as the injection to send her to sleep started to take effect, her eyelids became too heavy and they slowly shut, her heart beat involuntarily calmed to a resting pace and her mind drifted as she fell into a deep slumber.

The snake turned to his loyal assistant "will you be fine on your own?"

"Yes Orochimaru- sama, it will not take too long. I will just be measuring her brainwaves whilst exposing her to different stimulus during her nap" Kabuto snickered.

Orochimaru snickered as well "I see, well I'll come to see the results later, I do not wished to be disturbed as my pet needs some undivided attention".

With the conversation finished, the snake walked out the room closing the door to leave Kabuto with the slumbering Hinata.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Neji eyes stung from the light of the computer screen compared to the darkness of the room as it took its toll on his pale lavender eyes also he had no idea how long he had been there only that he knew it was too long. He had been another success of that dirty snake and hated the number 4 tattoo on his chest just above his belly button. He survived in this Hell thanks to his friends here although they were few. It wasn't long after he and Hinata arrived that they became friends with Sakura and were separated from the rest of the children. A harsh poke in his back made him grimace and turn his head to look at his supervisor a girl roughly his age willingly helping the devil Orochimaru. She had thick glasses and red hair and the less said about her slutty clothes the better. He had grown up in a strict well established household with high standards and morals and it disgusted him that people- women especially- could act or dress so trampy.

He wasn't in hell long before he was experimented on, he remembered waking up and hearing faint buzzing noises, he thought he had gone insane until he touched the electric door to his cell wishing it to open- and it did. However his freedom didn't last long as Kabuto their ever attentive doctor/ torturer caught him. His act led to more tests with him discovering he could now talk to computers, machines any kind of electrical device and get it to do what he wanted. Unfortunately his ability was easy to combat as it meant that they just had to keep him away from electrical devices and he returned to being the 12 year old child they had forcefully taken.

His ability was found to be useful to Orochimaru who instantly had him trained and taught to use a computer in hopes he would be an excellent hacker. It made Neji laugh as even if he wasn't trained in the conventional methods he was already an excellent hacker as he just had to ask the computer for help but the snake didn't need to know and during his time hacking he wasn't beaten only supervised closely so he wasn't searching things or doing anything he wasn't meant too though that just meant Neji had to be sly.

Neji couldn't understand why the man was doing this. He knew he was sadistic which explained the beatings and unnecessary torture but he seemed to be making his own super- soldiers. Why did he need them? Apart from making the numbers-as the man called them- develop their abilities he also had them trained in fighting and his favourites in espionage. All factors pointed to nothing pleasant but still Neji tried to fathom the sadistic psycho snakes mind but to no avail. Another harsh prod in the back, he growled this time.

"Why are you taking so long? Orochimaru- sama expected this to be completed 30 minutes ago". Karin's shrill voice grated the Hyguua's nerves but he grit his teeth. He was taking a long time because he wasn't trying he hated helping the snake with anything but remained obedient for Hinata's sake since if he stepped out of line she would be scapegoat.

Another reason being he was trying to search their location. He knew Sakura would be making an escape plan- she had little else to do- and he wanted to help by knowing how to get to safety. But it was difficult trying to connect to a satellite through a laptop as he had to hack into a high profile database who own a satellite that he could try to manipulate without their knowledge by having the satellite point to the location of the computer he was using, have it register the location and send it back to him. Only then could he look for a search around the general area which took time. All of which proved more difficult when a noisy tramp focused on his every move.

"Just a little more time" Neji replied perhaps he had spent too long this time he wanted to get back to HhihtiowhihHinata he was always worried about her, this Hell has already damaged her enough and only their little friendship group calmed her. Within seconds he got through the firewall of the server he was hacking into. He took a quick look into the FBI's missing children list before Karin realised and pulled his chair harshly away from the computer and calling more numbers to escort Neji back to his cell.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH"! He panted harshly gulping the air as if it was his last breaths. The knife had gone deep ripping through his flesh and muscle reaching bone. He hated the pain, he hated the man more. The knife withdrew with a sharp tug and his blood dripped out the wound freely, the warm liquid trailing down his cold skin a reminder he was alive and not dreaming.

Orochimaru snickered "there, there Sasuke- chan we have only just started to have fun".

The boy shivered and whimpered but did nothing to defy the snake. The soft sheets of the bed made his stomach churn indicating what was to eventually come. He preferred his cold dark cell at least there he was surrounded by his friends, their presence being enough to soothe him. He did whatever the man asked in hoping it would end the session more quickly his resistance had been beaten out of him a long time ago.

Sasuke had become a particular favourite of the snake partly due to his beauty: perfect pale skin contrasting with his silky blue tinted hair that spiked at the back yet at the front it formed two bangs framing his almost feminine features. He looked like a fragile porcelain doll that Orochimaru enjoyed in breaking again and again as the child's body fixed itself to perfection. Sasuke felt his muscles and skin knit together closing the wound barring any more blood flow the warm sensation of his healing was soon forgotten as he felt the knife again plunge again into him but this time ripping down the front of his right leg. He bit back a scream this time due to the man's earlier comment.

"You're special Sasuke- chan. I love you" Orochimaru whispered in Sasuke's ear. The pervert's hand slowly stroking its way up the boy's naked chest reaching and pinching his nipple. The boy moaned as he knew that was what the man wanted but he felt sick at the touch. His wrists were tied together with rope so tightly that it cut into his wrists with every writhe of his body drawing blood. Tears pricked his eyes when the man's tongue gently caressed his lips wanting to enter the boy's mouth. Sasuke shakily parted his lips a fraction giving entrance, the long tongue exploring the inside drawing the two into a deep kiss only withdrawing for air.

The cold knife scraped along his chest as he lay on the bed with Orochimaru mounted over him, he was quickly becoming numb to the pain, Sasuke had lost count to the amount of times the man had decided to test his limits. He closed his mind to the situation knowing the nightmares would come later on but that would be okay as he would have his angel then. He had been in this Hell so long and knew he would be insane if his pink- haired green eyed angel hadn't saved him when she did. He only regretted not being able to save her from this place which stole her smile away. But everything had its time.

Orochimaru's hands explored the boy's body. The boy panted heavily from the man's touches moaning and arching as his body had been trained too. The snake sucked at the boy's neck leaving marks his tongue trailing downwards to Sasuke's collar bone following it towards his shoulder where he bit hard resulting in an 'Ah' from the boy. The snake watched the skin heal itself, he coveted the power but any experiments proved futile he could not take the boy's immortality from him although his blood was a very useful cure not that Sasuke knew.

The boy's whimpers turned him on as he slid his hand towards the boy's genitals and felt the boy tense and watched Sasuke shut his eyes to contain the shudder. He slowly stroked the boy gradually picking up the pace as Sasuke let out his moans of pleasure, their mouths connecting again.

Orochimaru smirked at the power he had over the child he had spent a long time breaking the boy forming him to what he was. The boy was damaged and on the verge of being completely broken but that was around the time he found that pink haired brat. Her interference angered him making him unjustly despise the little girl. Sasuke was going to be all his, completely dependent on him, but she had ruined it. She made friends with him resulting in the Sasuke becoming attached to her instead of him- damn her- he had been so close.

Sasuke lay exhausted in the bed contaminated with blood, sweat and semen. His tears flowed freely down his face in remembering what had just happened although his body had already healed from the activity his mind had not. He longed for his pink angel as she made him see the light. He stared off into space waiting, he knew he was damaged and dirty but his mind told him it was better him than her. He wanted to protect the girl and to do that he needed to get her as far away from this Hell as possible. _That's right Angels do not belong in Hell._ Sasuke knew he was broken but he had a goal which was the last thread to keeping his sanity. Despite his emotionally damaged mind he was stubborn and determined and the goal could make his mind surprisingly clear. He knew being the sick pervert's favourite gave him the most chance of success in killing the guy nor did he have any qualms about doing the act –he killed before in his tests- the problem now was when and how to escape the place and how to tell the others of his plan.

Creak. The door opening drew him out of his thoughts as he studied the man who walked into the room. He would have smiled if he remembered how- but he didn't- as he saw number 8 standing before him. 'Finally' Sasuke thought 'an answer'.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- i do not own naruto.

note:- this is my first story ever =) so reviews we be appreiciated. Also i am not sure if i uploaded this chapter properly as i wasn't really sure how =/ Anyway enjoy =

Chapter 2:

Sakura's head spun and she groaned out loud knowing that it could only be a bad thing. **_Kyaa! The room's spinning. _**Her eyes opened slowly and she wasn't surprised to see she was in the Arena a big open space area where Orochimaru would conduct his testing. She smirked **_so he wants to make sure I still have my strength_ **she would pass this test after all she earned that number 2 on her thigh. She started stretching out her muscles in anticipation of the fights to come.

Orochimaru would often pit his numbers in bloody battles in the Arena, it was how they earned their personal number in the first place and attempt to move up ranks. Also it gave them fighting experience with little of his time and effort. He had spent years training and experimenting on kidnapped or orphaned children as they are easier to break and manipulate. It irked him that most of the experiments go wrong as they are too much for the children's body to cope with but adults are too risky and more likely to rebel.

He watched as Sakura easily pounded the lesser numbers despite being malnourished which affects her strength. He admired her will and her skill it was just that she was (like adults) risky with her rebellious nature that influences other numbers as well. She used to be obedient although she would glare daggers the moment she saw him so the obedience was likely a survival tactic but now she was just disrespectful and he refused to tolerate it yet the girl did not bend to torture. He tried to find out what sparked the attitude as he hadn't changed the way he treated her or any of the numbers. He thought that her friends would be her weakness yet she saw them suffer and still refused to comply even if he threatened to torture them more she would not back down to him. He had tried to give her ability of super strength to another but he had been somewhat of a failure; _Juugo_ the name of number 20 was still useful but was unpredictable with his uncontrollable murderous urges however he did receive the strength so there was a possibility. And with the success he will be one step closer to gaining Sasuke's immortality.

Sakura was panting now. She had little energy for this exercise but refused to surrender. Tests were the only activity that brought her out her cell as well as give an opportunity for her to get stronger so she would power through with her ability even though she despised the whole process. **_I need to win if I ever plan to get out of here. I cannot and will not lose. _** Her inner voice spurred her on. The lesser numbers were easy to dispatch though although she hadn't had much practice none of the skills the other numbers had were too problematic to deal with.

Clap Clap Clap. Her brows furrowed immediately although she had expected him to watch since her tests were becoming rarer these days.

"Well done. It seems you still have the right to be branded second". Sakura grimaced she had never wanted the right in the first place, the brand was forced on her. **_I don't want your approval. My happiness will be when my fist is imprinted into your face!_**

"From what I can tell none are dead. Was that on purpose?" The snake smirked evilly at her "you show compassion to your enemies? I thought I had taught you better. Oh well, it just means you will have to learn that lesson again" the snakes smirk turned into a psychotic grin. Sakura suddenly missed that godforsaken cell that she had previously wished to get out of. **_Eek! This is going to hurt. _**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Neji sat in his cell anxious, both Hinata and Sakura were gone the fact made his stomach butterflies dance and Sasuke who's cell was parallel to his was passed out on his mattress screaming in his nightmares. It happened often –Sasuke's nightmares- and there was nothing he could do to help as the boy had never heard their shouts and pleas to wake up the first few attempts the children had tried.

With nothing to do and no one-sided idle chatter he could have with Sasuke he decided to contemplate what he had found. The satellite had pointed to a forest and the nearest town had been quite a few miles away meaning even if they did escape this Hell they had to try survive a day or so before help would be available. Although the four had been taught to fight, they do not know how to survive in a forest although a day might be possible but they are already only fed to avoid starvation and the running would make them weak and exhausted which isn't promising in fighting off any pursuers.

In addition Neji's ability would be useless unless he could somehow steal an electrical device from somewhere or he would have to memorise the way which is hard when he doesn't really have a proper direction to go from and with the landmarks being a bunch of tress he felt the whole thing utterly pointless. He sighed at the prospect of escaping. They had so much time to plan yet nothing ever seemed possible, it was hard not to be depressed when not only finding a way out of the underground Hell seemed bleak but surviving outside afterwards also appeared futile.

He was jolted out of his depression as Sasuke bolted upright awake with a scream. Neji walked to his bolted door and attempted to calm his erratically breathing friend. Sasuke finally looked at Neji and his tense body relaxed as his eyes roamed his cell feeling safer here than anywhere else in the complex.

"Sorry if I was loud" Sasuke mumbled he knew Neji knew of his nightmares and it only made him feel weak compared to the strong minded Hyguua who always seemed composed in this place. Neji smiled at the Uchiha who was a year younger than him.

"Neji"

"Yes"

"Birds are scary... I want a bird"

"...what?"

"I'm at the park feeding them with my older brother when he leaves to buy a drink then suddenly they start attacking me and plucking hungrily at my flesh". Neji was stunned, he didn't know what to say to Sasuke, he was sure there were a lot more disturbing things the boy could have a nightmare about then schizophrenic murderous birds, he continued to stare at the boy whose eyes were dilated and distant, the rest of his pale face blank.

"Perhaps they were thirsty after the bread we gave them so they were mean but if I befriended them at least they would be able to protect me" Sasuke almost sounded serious in his thinking of why the birds would go crazy though it was unnerving that his blank face never changed except a small furrow of his eyebrows. Neji didn't understand the little story and was trying to figure out why Sasuke had told it (whilst ignoring the part of his mind telling him Sasuke was finally insane) when he heard footsteps coming down the corridor.

Kabuto came into the light of a torch, his grey hair odd for someone so young, carrying a sleeping Hinata. Sasuke's eyes returned into focus at the sight of the girl, his goal clearing his mind once more. She would be helpful in his efforts. His patience waned thin as he saw her face tensed up and her lips shaking as she silently muttered at what he could only believe to be her own nightmares. He felt anger boil inside him and guilt for taking so long to try anything. Sasuke pushed his body up off his mat as his legs untangled the covers in an attempt to get up but was stopped as his parallel's cell mate shocked the emotions away from him (no longer feeling needed) making him return to the cloud of his mind once more.

"What the fuck did you do to her?! You promised! You fuck... YOU PROMISED!"

Neji was against his barred door, his body shaking in his rage and stupidity at trusting the demons. But Kabuto did not spare the boy a glance as he opened number 3's cell and dropped her on top the mattress before leaving her and locking her in. Only then did he turn to Neji with a smirk on his face

"Calm down 4" Kabuto sneered "her ability is useful to Orochimaru- sama he will not let her die"

Neji growled at the man his hands fisted around the bars going white. He wanted to kill the guy who was standing so calm before him but the uselessness of the thought with himself being locked in his prison quelled his anger somewhat. Kabuto noticed the surrender and laughed as he walked away leaving the children alone again. Sasuke did get up and move towards the door trying to get a view to Hinata's condition with quick glances now and again to Neji who was still trying to calm down.

"Hn" Sasuke drew Neji's attention

"What?" Neji asked

"Get me a bird" Sasuke demanded looking directly at Neji his eye's pinning the boy expecting his only reply to be a yes.

Neji just stared blankly at Sasuke, he had forgot the strange nightmare he was told, now convinced it was a message he had to decipher. He sighed so Sasuke wants a schizophrenic bird that is tamed with water? He looked back at the boy who was retreating to the mat which he flopped down on. Neji continued to stare at Sasuke noticing the exhaustion etched into his face and body. He grimaced as he realised what sort of session Sasuke had, all three of the friends knew about Sasuke's 'training' with the devil but said boy never confided in them about it so they never brought it up and let Sasuke believe they were ignorant. It was a boy named Kimimaru who had told them, number 5, Neji hated the bone manipulating boy and shuddered at the thought of him and his ability. They had been arguing with the boy when Sakura yelled that they didn't want to associate with the devils lap dog to which said dog laughed and told them number one was the masters bitch. The two had frozen at the words whilst Kimimaru walked away.

Neji returned to thinking about the birds and what Sasuke really wanted. His logical mind buzzing with thoughts; he wanted a bird to protect him. Sasuke was number one so should be the strongest out of all Orochimaru's numbers he had also been here a long time from what he could recall of the small snippets of his past that Sasuke rarely shared. His past seemed to be an ever present feature in his nightmares so Neji would be happy to listen when and only when the Uchiha himself decided to share. He mused as he recalled the small bluebirds that would flutter about the trees at home and realised how he missed their small tweets and almost envied their freedom to fly through the skies in the light of the day to return to a nest they had built themselves at night with no locks or stone to hold them in. Neji stopped. Freedom. Sasuke wanted Neji to find him freedom? As if he hadn't been trying!

Neji looked across to the now sleeping Uchiha whose chest rose up and down in a steady rhythm. He turned to the side to face a stone wall knowing at the other side lay his cousin who wasn't making a sound. He tried to banish his panic by refusing to think of all the torture and experiments possibly done to the girl. He revisited again Sasuke's bird believing it to be a productive therefore suitable distraction to the condition of his cousin.

So the bird was freedom? Continuing along those lines he felt he was wrong as the birds had attacked Sasuke and he couldn't be attacked by freedom. No they were a possible freedom as they could protect him if they were tamed. Tamed with water. Neji smirked to himself as he realised the four friends were no longer alone in their plan to escape which meant he should focus on the route out of the place as it looked like Sasuke was making his own plans.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura was covered in sweat, blood and bruises. Orochimaru had personally attended to her lesson on 'the importance of killing her enemies' which consisted of a beating from the snake and more beatings till her mind no longer registered her surroundings and the man's voice became deep mumbles. But sadly for Sakura her lesson would not have been learnt from just a beating as she found her mind snapped to attention as she realised she was now soaked in cold water partly cleaning her sweaty and bloodied skin and clothes.

"Kill him"

The words only set her jaw in a defiant 'no' resulting into a –yes that's right- beating. She could only laugh at the man's attempt to break her. **_You're so predictable you ugly bully. _**She had promised she would never let bullies hurt her again clearly she had failed at that, the bruises being a marker of her broken promise to herself but the adult was out of her control and she prided herself in her disobedience and fight. The thought of the promise was an influence in her defiance but the more important factor was her friends as she and Neji were Sasuke's and Hinata's pillars. Bending to the man's will is never a possible option. The burden she placed on herself unreasonable but it seemed to help her through.

She grit her teeth to lessen the blow as the man's foot connected to her jaw sending her face then her body flying. She lay on the floor as her legs shook from the pain and her head throbbed from the ache of her whole body. She noted there was a slight wheeze in her breath meaning her ribs must be damaged or broken. She saw stars as her mind reeled and felt her stomach acids dance threatening to burn up her throat. Her vision returned to some extent albeit blurred also she noted rather indifferently that her arm looked to be in the wrong position but she couldn't recall that particular injury nor feel it. An object was pressed into her hand not the one connected to the suspicious arm as the snake repeated himself

"Kill him"

Sakura looked hazily at the snake then to the object, a knife, then over to her prepared victim. It was almost pitiable as the victim man was bound to the chair with a sack over his head. The only struggle to kill the man would be her lack of physical strength to which she would have laughed at the irony except the reality of her situation was kill or be killed **_both odds suck! _**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Sir the doctors have informed me that the patient in room 236 awoke yesterday but is sleeping again now".

The man's eyebrows shot upwards "does that mean we can speak to him soon?"

"It was not mentioned as I was told the patient woke up albeit briefly however this has given hope that it will happen again".

"We have waited so long for this. The trail has just run dry I hope this is a good sign".

"We along with the doctors can only hope. However the doctor also wished me to inform you that he has been sleeping for many years which could lead to the possibility that he may wake up with amnesia".

The man frowned at the statement. "Let us pray that is not the case. Anything else?"


End file.
